


Not a queer

by horseheadnebula



Category: Eastern Promises
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseheadnebula/pseuds/horseheadnebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet about the brothel scene. Nikolai's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a queer

All Nikolai wants is some comfort, the feeling that he's not alone, if only for a while. He's not after a fuck, and the saints help him, most of all not from this girl. Just sitting here and having her feed him the vodka that numbs his dark thoughts so pleasantly, trading soft kisses she seems to enjoy, too, is plenty. Watching Kirill play the stud Nikolai knows he's mostly not is a bonus. All in all, life is not too bad right now, and the warm buzz he is experiencing is lulling him in, makes him careless for once.

It's too good to last, of course, and suddenly Kirill is in his face, demanding he'd do more than drink and snog. There's no placating him this time, he's drunk enough and desperate enough to manhandle Nikolai, something he rarely dares to do, 'cause he knows damned well that the Sibirian can wipe the floor with him without breaking a sweat.

Somehow it's expected, though; Kirill is insecure and jealous, he never deals well with Nikolai's attention fixed on someone or something else, but the fierceness and the harshness of his grip are new. He can't keep it up though, the next touch is a pat to Nikolai's cheek, mocking, but ultimately gentle.

In that moment Nikolai sobers up and it all becomes clear to him. The younger man asks him for protection in a completely different way. He orders Nikolai to do what he himself can't, to proof for him, in his stead, that he is straight. It's sad and strange and something Nikolai can do.

He don't want to hurt any of these girls, so he chooses one that is pretty strung out, so she won't feel much of anything. And if it's Kirill's stare that gets him hard and not the skinny body in front of him, if the sight of a muscular chest lets him grope small breasts, who but him will ever know?


End file.
